Switch!
by WeirdNamedBunny
Summary: <html><head></head>Naomi and Satoshi are best friends! They love teasing each other and such! You know, what best friends do! But wha if one day they switched bodies! Read as they struggle to live differently. Rated T for language</html>
1. Humiliation

Ok so I am a huge Ayushiki fan but I am also an Satomi/Natoshi fan, I normally write Ayushiki's so this might not be so good hopefully this isn't terrible, I'm not saying Satomi is a terrible ship but I'm saying that this is new to me. You have probably noticed by now I deleted a story the reason to that, well some of you have noticed, anyways I deleted it because that story sucked I have no idea how to write a songifc! Lol!

As always I own nothing but plot and story

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Humiliation

"So Toshi-." Naomi started but was interrupted by the brunette.

"Please stop calling me that?" Satoshi demanded as they walked towards the school, the school was 19 minutes away. Naomi smirked.

"Toshi." Naomi said receiving a face-plam from Satoshi. "I found a cute charm you can give to Shinozaki." Naomi teased elbowing him. Satoshi blushed.

"Don't say it outloud!" Satoshi yelled receiving a laugh from Naomi.

"Anyways she's dating Yoshiki, I can't do that to my best friend." Satoshi said in sorrow.

"You know, I want to be you for once so I don't have to get teased about my petty little crush." Satoshi complained.

"Well I want to be you for once so boys wont ask me out." Naomi said. They both laughed at the idea knowing it would be impossible.

"I'm going to start calling you Browny now 'cause of your hair." Satoshi declared smirking.

"Hey! You're brunette too idiot!" Naomi shouted with a giggle.

"Pfft! Whatever... Brownilucks." Satoshi joked receiving a punch to the arm.

"Hey! I was joking." Satoshi said.

"I know but I'm the one giving nicknames and joking here!" Naomi said as she continued punching his arm.

"Okay! Okay!" Satoshi shouted. "I give up." Satoshi continued

"You know I hate you." Naomi joked.

"Love you too babe." Satoshi joked receiving a giggle. They soon entered the busy school. Naomi received whistles while Satoshi received death threats. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Ok Toshi I really wish I were you!" Naomi complained.

"I don't wish to be you anymore seeing how many guys try to flirt with you." Satoshi said. Satoshi touched the classroom door getting shocked, Satoshi froze.

"Toshi? Satoshi?" Naomi asked.

No reply.

Naomi grabbed his hand trying to pull it off but something weird happened, they switched bodies. They both soon let go.

"That was weird." Satoshi said inside Naomi's body.

"Yep." Naomi agreed inside Satoshi's body.

"Wait a minute..." They both yelled in unison. They're eyes went wide as they looked at each other.

"Yo-me-I GYAAHHHHHH!" Naomi yelled inside Satoshi's. Satoshi quickly covered Naomi.

"Don't embarrass me!" Satoshi demanded.

"This is embarrassing." Naomi corrected skipping down the hall and back with Satoshi's body. Satoshi face-palmed inside Naomi's body. Naomi returned with a furious Satoshi inside her body.

"It ain't my fault that those pranksters rigged the doorknob." Naomi said with a shrug before skipping away receiving another face-palm from Satoshi.

* * *

><p>Cafeteria...<p>

Naomi walked with Satoshi feeling...weird, yes weird, it was weird that she was looking at her own body and face.

"Look sorry for embarrassing you." Naomi apologised.

"Don't be sorry." Satoshi said with a smirk. They finally found their group. Satoshi stopped.

"'Cause I'm going to embarrass you." Satoshi continued making Naomi's eyes go wide. Satoshi stated grabbing his bewbs squeezing them (he is inside Naomi so he has bewbs!) Satoshi moaned and panted heavily while the group stared at 'her' shocked. Yoshiki got a nosebleed, Seiko wished she was the one squeezing 'her' bewbs while Azusa thought about doing that, later at home. Ayumi was... Speechless.

"Stop it!" Naomi whispered loudly. Satoshi moaned louder, making everyone in the cafeteria stare at 'her'. Luckily there werent any teachers. It was the last straw... Naomi kissed Satoshi who is inside Naomi's body. Most of the girls, in the school went furious whilst most of the boys went waaayyy past furious at the kiss. They soon broke the kiss blushing furiously. Everything was quiet for a while, everyone went back to their normal conversations, the girs planning to get rid of Naomi and the boys plotting to get rid of Satoshi.

"That was way more embarrassing than what I did earlier." Naomi inside Satoshi's body stated.

"Well-." Satoshi inside Naomi's body said before getting interrupted.

"HEY EVERYONE WHO LOVES TO DANCE TO CARAMELLDANSEN? I DO AND SOMETMES I LIKE TO WEAR A GIRL'S BIKINI WHILE DANCING!" Naomi yelled in Satoshi's body. Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing.

"Oh its on!" Satoshi yelled inside Naomi's body.

"EVERYONE WHEN I GET HOME I IMMEDIATELY RUB MYSELF WITH MAYONNAISE THEN COVER MYSELF WITH FEATHERS AND ACT LIKE A CHICKEN!" Satoshi in Nami's body yelled.

"HEY EVERYONE! ONE TIME I F**KED A MONKEY!" Naomi inside Satoshi's body yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL TWO LARGE MELONS? MY TITS." Satoshi inside Nami's body joked.

"HEY-." Naomi started but was interrupted by the bell.

* * *

><p>School ended, luckily and the humiliation war ended as Naomi and Satoshi walked side by side.<p>

"Okay, so my house is over there!" Satoshi said pointing to his left.

"And my house is over there!" Naomi said pointing to the huge mansion at the end. Before they separated ways Satoshi apologised

"Hey, Naomi... I'm sorry for embarrassing you." Satoshi apologised, Naomi turned around.

"I'm sorry too." Naomi apologised back.

"Well see you tomorrow." Satoshi said waving.

"Yep, see ya." Naomi replied and with that the parted ways. Naomi opened Satoshi's house doors, she fell to the ground wondering why, she looked doen to see a little girl with slightly purple hair hugging or tackling her.

"Uhhh, hi." Naomi said with a wave.

* * *

><p>Since its getting confusing when I write Naomi it is Naomi inside Satoshi's body talking and you get it. DO NOT WORRY SATOMI FANS SATOSHI IS NOT ENDING UP WITH AYUMI!<p> 


	2. I love you

First off I do know Satoshi doesn't like Ayumi but in this world he does, don't worry Satomi fans he'll end up with Naomi! Secondly, I am truly very sorry for yet another long wait.

I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT AND STORY

XOXOXOX LETS GET ON WITH THIS STORY!

DO NOT WORRY AYUSHIKI SHIPPERS (LIKE ME) THERE WILL BE AYUSHIKI NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I love you

Satoshi's p.o.v...

I woke up to the annoying sound of baby by Justin Beiber. I covered my ears as I used one of my hands to grab the stupid alarm and throw with inhumane strength at the poor wall that would be in the hospital if it were a human. I sat up rubbing my back as it felt sore, so this is the life of Naomi Nakashima huh?

I got up and took a quick shower, but putting on the uniform wasn't as quick. I had a hard time putting the top on. I panted as I accomplished putting the top on.

"Naomi! Hurry up!" Naomi's mom (I assume) yelled. I groaned running down the stairs.

"Naomi, becareful. We can't risk our beautiful dear to get hurt!" A posh lady warned.(I changed my mind this must be her mom and the other woman must be her grandma)

I quickly, and gracefully, finished the salad, still hungry. I picked up my things before exiting.

Naomi's p.o.v...

I rubbed my head as I looked at the time. My eyes went wide as I red...

7:30

"7:30?!" I yelled out. Normally I'd wake up at 5 or 6 am. I took a quick shower and with one movement wore the uniform. My eyes widened as I realised... 'Mochida saw my boobs..' I screamed like the girl I am. The door to Mochida's sister's room rattled as it opened, out came a little girl, I soon remembered something... Its Mochida's little sister.

"I don't have time! Eh- Uh." I rushed as I stuttered. _Shit_ I forgot her name. The girl frowned.

"Y-Y-Yuki?" I questioned receiving a crying Yuka.. OH WAIT HER NAME IS YUKA!

"Just kidding! Yuka! I'd never forget your name!" I said with a nervous laugh. Yuka looked up at me before laughing along.

"Big brother! Don't scare me like that ever again!" Yuka joked lightly punching my arm. I rubbed my arm as my nervous laugh returned.

"Hurry up slowpoke we'll be late!" Yuka warned.

Satoshi's p.o.v...

I walked up to myself... That sounds weird. 'Ugh! I hate being in Naomi's body! First waking up soo early with a sore back then this. I looked at _Naomi_ as I walked up to him, her, him, whatever.

"Brownilocks you forgot to tell me you had a 5 year old sister." Naomi loudly whispered clearly frustrated.

"Hey! She's 14." I corrected her, offended. Her eyes went wide.

"You're joking right?" She questioned. I shook my head. She looked as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"Wha-Bu-Sh-I don't believe it!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Keep your mouth shut I don't want people thinking I don't know my own sister!" I whispered angrily.

"Anyways.. Your house is huge!" I shouted. Naomi looked at me, well I looked at me.

"T-thanks." She muttered. I swear I saw a faint blush on her, my, his, whatever's cheek.

"Anyways were here." I said ending the awkward silence.

"Uh, yeah." She said shyly. I walked off but stopped. There, stood a tall jet black haired man.

"Uh..." I questioned confused.

"Nakashima, did you fart? Cause you blew me away." The guy said trying to sound seductive. I glared as I slapped him and power-walked off. I feel bad for _Naomi_ 'cause she has to suffer this all the time. I entered the class receiving whistles. I sighed. 'This is the life of Nakashima.

No p.o.v...

Both Satoshi and Naomi walked towards the group. Happily, Naomi started skipping. Satoshi looked chill in Naomi's body till he looked at Naomi. He gasped before grabbing her arm as mumbling and whispers could be heard.

"Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked worried.

"Yes?" Satoshi asked in Naomi's body.

"Eheheh! Naomi's always joking around hehehe!" Naomi said in Satoshi's body kicking Satoshi.

"Anyways Satoshi, we have a question... were worried so stay calm when I ask you this..." Yoshiki stated. Naomi nodded.

"Well, are you gay?" Yoshiki asked.

"I am not gay!" Satoshi yelled furiously clearly offended.

"Brownilocks settle down, he is asking me the question." Naomi said glaring daggers into his head. Satoshi huffed before calming down.

"No, I am not gay. Just happy 'cause me and Naomi here are dating." Naomi winking At Satoshi. Satoshi saw the wink.

"Uhh, yeah! Satoshi here is just soo, so, so, so, happy." Satoshi said before laying his/her hand ontop of Naomi's. Satoshi squeezed it as hard as he could. Naomi groaned before slapping his hand off.

"Are you guys okay? You're both acting, peculiar." Ayumi stated. Naomi and Satoshi looked up at her.

"Were fine!" They yelled in unison. Everyone in the table stared at both of them.

"Okay, first you were embarrasing yourselves and secondly Satoshi is acting gay." Sakutaro pointed out.

"Okay first off, that was just our little ritual we do when we start dating someone. 'Cause back in my country you have to do that." Satoshi pointed out.

"Naomi, we are all from Japan." Seiko said worried.

"I know! I am just joking! But we did make up that little ritual so it would be fun." Satoshi said with a nervous grin.

"Okay." Everyone said not buying it.

"And Secondly, _Satoshi_ here is acting _gay_ 'cause again, part of the ritual." Satoshi said. Everyone said right! Oh yea! Pretending to buy it.

"See I love _Naomi_!" Naomi said before pulling well, herself, into a deep kiss. Satoshi pulled out of the kiss, obviously wanting more, but if they did it longer they would get in big trouble.

"Yeah! And I love _Satoshi_." Satoshi said feeling weird. Satoshi felt his heart raise as he looked at, well his self knowing Naomi's inside. Yeah... I love you...


End file.
